ONSEN sequel Just The Two of Us
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: Kali ini SasuNaru pergi ke Onsen. Akankah Sasu memperlakukan Naru dg romantis? Mesra? Ato justru beringas? #Ehem! Ini adalah sekuel dari FF Just The Two of Us yg udh terbit di sini, silahkan cekidot. Dan ini pun hasil kolaborasi ma patner rp gw- Syari Putri H. yg piawai bgt peranin Naruto. WARNING : SASU-NARU YAOI RATE M - HOMOPHOBI JGN NEKAT BACA ATO BAKAL SEMBUH LOH :V
1. Flirt - 1

_Yosshaa! Sekuel dari FF SasuNaru : Just The Two of Us udah tayang dengan judul Onsen._

 _Semua chara dari Naruto murni gw pinjem dari om MK._

 _Kalo ada kesamaan tema cerita dan alurnya, plis itu bukan salah gw karena ini murni hasil ide gw ama Syari Putri yang maen roleplay di grup rp yaoi di FB en sekarang ni FF gw edit jadi fic agar kalian bisa ikut baca en menikmati asupan yaoi ini. Eaaa~_

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**  
 **II**  
 **II**

 **ONSEN**

 **II**  
 **II**

 _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto_  
 _G_ _enre : YAOI - M 18+ - AU - Romance - Humor gaje_

 **II**

 **II**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu tuan muda Uchiha nan tamvan membutuhkan sarapan. Seorang ninja hebat tentunya tak lepas dari makan yg banyak dan bergizi, donk.

Maka itu , daripada ia menderita kurang gizi karena dijejali ramen tiap hari oleh kekasihnya, dobe tercinta, kali ini ia bernapsu memaksa si Jabrik Duren memasak untuknya.

"Dobe, masakkan aku sup tomat atau aku akan ke rumah si jenong berisik itu." tukasnya sadis sambil pepet wajah Naruto. "Hn." imbuhnya tak melupakan kata trademark-nya.

Naruto yang tadi asyik dengan aktifitasnya-tengah membayangkan ramen favorite nya langsung buyar seketika gegara si seme. Apalagi tatkala wajah teme sangat dekat dengannya.

''Kau mengancamku, teme?'' tanyanya tak kalah menantang namun ada _blush-blush_ unyu dipipi _tan_ sang pemuda Uzumaki. Memilih mengarahkan kelereng birunya ke samping, berusaha menghindari onix yang tengah menatapnya penuh perintah.

Oh, mungkin perlu diingat terakhir kali Naruto memasak, dimana niat meminta bantuan hewan _kuchiyose_ nya dan diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang memakan tomat mentah.

''Baiklah, baiklah, tapi menyingkir dulu, sesak-ttebayou..'' Ia menekan dua tangannya ke dada sang Uchiha agar berhenti mendekat dengan alasan.. sesak.

Sang Uchiha tak mau tau. Ia malah mencekal dua tangan Naruto dan menahannya di tembok.

"Aku ingin kau yang memasaknya. KAU." tegas Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba teme tamvan itu menjilat cepat bibir sang dobe.

Yeah, kali ini Sasu sudah mulai berani menunjukkan kemesumannya. Kemarin dia sudah sempat ke perpus gratis di kota, dan banyak membaca buku anu yang sangat anu sekali tentang anu-anuan. /mulai absurd/

Lalu ia lepas tangan si jabrik duren setelah adegan jilatan kilat tadi. Ahh, kalau Naruto ingin nambah, tinggal bilang, kok. Sasuke sudah siap banyak _mesum no jutsu_ kali ini.

Si jabrik kuning yang ingin protes karena bukan adegan lepas-lepas'an tapi malah cekal-cekalan sempat bungkam seketika karena Sasuke tetiba menjilat bibirnya.

Plis-gimana mau protes jika alat untuk protesnya digrepe-grepe lidah sang pendominasi . Oke, ini mulai sedikit melipir ke topik lain.

Naruto menggosok bibirnya perlahan dengan punggung tangan yang semoga gak bikin nge-jleb Sasuke karena tanda yang dibuatnya langsung dihapus sang dobe tercinta- Naruto langsung lenggang anteng ke arah dapur guna memasakan sup tomat bagi teme tersayang.

''Dasar teme, manja sekali,'' gumamnya sambil pakai apron kesayangannya mengurangi para ramen yang sekarang berputar-putar di kepala si pemuda tan tersebut. Duh, bukannya itu tugas seorang uke, Nar?

Padahal hari ini Naruto niat mau malas-malasan. Karena dia seorang ninja, maka menggunakan _kagebunshin no jutsu_ , Naruto menampakan dua bayangannya untuk membantu memasak.

''Yosh! Ayo memasak-tteba...!''

Dan lihatlah betapa cekatannya ketiga sosok Naruto. Satu motong tomat, satu dibagian kuah sup, satu lagi hanya memerintah.

Meski sempat ada adu jotos karena dua lain merasa tak adil, akhirnya sup tomat pesanan Sasuke selesai dibuat.

Yakinlah jika itu enak, Suke.

Sasuke sedang duduk santai sambil baca majalah taun purba, entah itu majalah sudah dari era kapan di situ karena saking leceknya. Matanya melirik jabrik tercintanya yang datang memboyong tomat tersayang yang kini sudah beralih rupa menjadi sup hangat merah menantang.

Baunya sih enak, entah dengan rasanya, demikian batin Suke.

Dan karena ia tak mau keracunan, ia sendok sup tersebut, masukkan ke mulutnya dan lalu langsung raih tengkuk dobenya untuk menjejalkan sup itu ke dalam mulut menganga Naruto.

"Hanya memastikan itu aman kumakan. Hn." wihihi~ sebenernya itu cuma akal-akalan si Uchiha saja sih, agar ia bisa nyipok si _jinchuuriki_ manis di dekatnya. Eaaaa~

Dia kan tak mungkin terang-terangan nyosor mencium begitu saja. Harga diri seorang Uchiha, meeennn!

HUAAHH! Naruto dibuat terbengong-bengong ditambah muka memerah saat si emo tampan langsung menjejalkan sup tomat lewat ciuman. Entah itu akan-akalan doang atau memang ingin memastikan jika makanannya tak...beracun.

Heh?! Beracun?

''Kau mengatakan jika sup buatanku itu beracun, teme?!'' Naruto menatap kesal mata onix yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya beserta teriakan cempreng khasnya. Enak saja masakan penuh cinta nya itu dicurigai mengandung sesuatu yang mematikan.

Tapi.. enak juga ternyata. Si jabrik coba sendok kembali sup tomat Suke dan mengecap rasanya. ''Masih enak ramen-ttebayou..'' setelah itu, blonde tan hanya duduk bersila, memperhatikan Sasuke yang asik menikmati sup tomatnya.

''Apa enak?''

Sasuke yang sedang melomot mesra tomatnya yang sudah melebur menjadi sup, melirik sekilas ke dobe yang sepertinya kepo soal tomat itu lagi.

"Mendekatlah kalau kau ingin tau enak atau tidak." Eaaaa~ Sasuke kembali melancarkan modus operandi. Ia paham sih dobe menanyakan apakah itu enak bagi Suke.. Geez sayankku, tak perlu kau tanya pun pasti Suke bakal bilang enak selama itu adalah tomat yang dimasak. Mungkin tomat oseng campur sendal pun bakal dibilang enak oleh teme !

Dan ia sudah membayangkan bila dobe mendekat, maka ia bakal melakukan -piipp- di -piipp-nya Naruto, biar bisa -piipp- dengan -piipp-. Silahkan isi sendiri apakah piipp itu.

Dan tangan Sasuke sudah teracung ke udara kosong, menunggu Naruto datang mendekat. Nah dobe, apakah kau berani menerima konsekuensi bila kau menyambut tangan itu?

''Hmm..'' Naruto nampak fokus natap tangan Sasuke yang mengambang di udara sambil muka sok serius, bibir sedikit tertekuk beserta alis berkerut. Seperti orang yang tengah berpikir berat saja untuk ngejawab test di ujian _Chunnin_ aja.

Ah, mungkin memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu nan berat. Apa dia sambut saja uluran tangan itu biar terlihat romantis ~ atau dia tolak saja. Naruto dilema.

''H-Huh, kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi kan, teme?'' tanya si jabrik duren seraya menyambut tangan si teme, memaksudkan soal sup mulut ke mulut tadi.

"Hn."

''Aku hanya bertanya, bukan mau memakannya-ttebayou.'' sangkal si pirang yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya akan tragedi tomat yang lupa dibayar.

Manik safir itu menatap setiap inci wajah ganteng Sasuke, siapa tahu ada perubahan tertentu di sana. Tak puas, ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga manik onix itu terlihat lebih jelas.

''Hmm- sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Itu artinya sup ku aman dan terjamin kualitasnya-ttebayou..'' ucapnya disertai gumaman kecil ala-ala orang terpelajar.

Usai Naruto berujar begitu, Sasuke langsung menahan tengkuk si blonde dan mendaratkan kembali ciumannya di sana. Yeah, di bibir si dobe. Di mana lagi?

Ini karena Sasu sedang kepo-keponya akan bibir kenyal yang terus menghantuinya semenjak ciuman tak sengaja jaman mereka masih di akademi.

Hghh~ rasanya kini tiap saat Sasu ingin sekali terus menyesap dan melumat bibir itu. Hoohh, jangan salahkan Sasu! Salahkan pada adegan kissu jaman dulu yang belum bisa membuatnya move on dan sanggup mencium orang lain, apapun gendernya.

Baginya, bibirnya hanya tercipta untuk mencium dobe baka itu saja. Untunglah si uler jones tidak sempat grepe-grepe dia walau sudah bernapsu ke arah situ. Untunglah Sasu keburu tebas itu uler edan.

Oke, kembali ke tayangan utama, bahwa Sasu sedang menikmati kenyalnya bibir Naru yang selalu ia impikan. Mungkin ia akan cari alasan sesudah ini. (( authnya sih yang nyari alesan, wekekek ))

"Supnya enak." lalu usai itu, ia cuek bagai bebek meneruskan acara makannya. Ahh, semoga saja si baka itu tak perlu menanyakan kenapa dirinya dicium tuan muda Uchiha kedua kalinya dalam sehubungannya dengan tomat-chan.

Entah harus kesal atau apa, Naruto bahkan napsu ingin mencolok manik onix tersebut agar _sharingan-_ nya tak keluar atau lebih gila lagi memanggil _kuchiyose_ dan memakai _rasengan shuriken-_ nya agar membuat teme nya tak bertindak lebih untuk hari ini.

Demi pantat seksi emo si uchiha tampan tersebut, Naruto merasa cukup akan bokongnya yang masih terasa nyut-nyut akibat kejadian waktu itu.

Nikmat sih, tapi efek nya-bahkan si jabrik merasa ingin mengkepret Kurama yang cuma pasang wajah tanpa dosa saat berdebat dengannya tentang sup tomat Sasuke tadi.

Oh, rupanya Naruto minta saran tentang 'cara memasak sup tomat yang cepat, enak dan gurih' agar makin dicinta si teme tampan.

''T-Teme! Kenapa harus dengan ciuman-tteba?!'' sembur si jabrik kuning sampai-sampai kuah ramen nya membasahi wajah ganteng Sasuke lalu mengelap bibirnya menggunakan pergelangan tangan dibarengi merah horizontal melintang sampai ke kuping. ''Aku mau makan ramen saja..'' dan PLOP! Naruto melompat, berniat memasak makanan favorite nya itu.

Tak berapa lama, ramen siap dinikmati~  
Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan melirik sup tomat teme nya.

''Apa kenyang hanya memakan ini, teme?'' tanyanya penasaran namun kemudian cengiran lebar terlihat. Dibaginya ramennya setengah, dituangnya ke mangkuk sup Suke.

''Nah, dengan begini kau akan kenyang, Sasuke. Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit karena makan dengan porsi sedikit-ttebayou. Lihatlah, tubuhmu kurusan, teme.. hm.. hmm..'' Naruto manggut-manggut sambil grepe-grepe lengan si raven emo seolah sedang mengukur besarnya itu lengan.

Tuan Uchiha memandang sup tomatnya yang sudah berpadu bersama ramen. Hummm.. kenapa tidak ia pikirkan jenis makanan ini?! Bukankah bila di mixing begitu maka tak perlu ada keributan lagi di antara mereka?

Haahh, kadang otak baka dobenya itu bisa beres dikit untuk berfikir. Ehem! Memang terkadang si kuning itu idenya bisa extravaganza, atau sejenis avant garde? /opo maneh iki?!/

Pokoknya anggep aja itu pujian dari batin si pantat sekseh untuk Uzumaki di dekatnya itu, walau dia sudah menyemburkan kuah ramen ke muka Sasu sih.

''Hei-ciuman tadi...bukan untuk mengerjaiku, kan?'' Kelereng biru itu menatap serius seolah ingin dengar kalimat jawaban Sasuke. Buhaha! Si dobe salah paham ternyata. Ditangkupnya dua sisi pipi si raven.

'Hn, lihat saja, kalau lagi -piipp-, akan aku ganti sembur muka dia pakai -piip-ku.' demikianlah dasyatnya ikrar janji batin tuan muda pemilik _Sharingan_. Naru, bersiaplah.

''Aku juga bisa mengerjaimu-ttebayou!'' Setelah mengatakan itu beserta mata berkobar-kobar, Naruto seketika mencium tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke sampai si empu bibir hampir terjungkal ke belakang saking dahsyat nya ketetibaan si jabrik.

Sasuke baru saja ingin mencaplok ramen berkuah sop tomat yang rasanya pasti huenak /saking enaknya/ tetiba harus syok takkala si jabrik duren menangkup pipinya menindas bibir Suke selama beberapa detik.

Memang sih tanpa susah payah mengaktifkan mata _Sharingan-_ nya saja ia sudah tau dobe di depannya itu berniat menciumnya.

Cuma , yang bikin Sasu syok itu kadar kekuatan itu ciuman! Ampe hampir menjungkalkan badan si emo!

Sasu yang kembali di posisi semula usai di cium segemas itu, langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya di mana terdapat arm-band (kain yang melilit lengan dia itu).

Hahah! Rupanya Sasu balas dendam! Tentu masih ingat donk Naru berbuat serupa.

Dan seperti biasa, tuan onix hanya pasang wajah cool cuek mirip bebek songong, lanjut memakan ramen kuah sop tomat, tanpa menatap Naru cuma bilang, "Kau mesum sekali, dobe. Tak kusangka." dan disambung, "Hn." trademarknya yang tak boleh ketinggalan.

Dikata mesum oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto hampir tersedak dan nyembur kembali di wajah tampan Uchiha.

Tanpa sharingan pun, si jabrik bisa menatap angker ke arah pantat emo sambil sruput mie ramen yang belum kelar dia bully dalam mulutnya.

''Sllruuuppp~ hahh... aku-'' Naru menjeda, siap meledak, tapi sebelum itu sapu dulu mulut agar dirinya woles mengeluarkan suara indahnya di depan keka- seme- nya itu. ''-tak mesum-ttebayou!''

Dan kedua kalinya, kali ini bukan hanya kuah ramen, tapi sebagian mie ramen yang belum tertelan ikut nyempil di wajah pucat ganteng pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

''Lihat saja Suke teme, setelah ini aku akan menghajarmu karena mengatai aku mesum...!'' Naruto mengepalkan satu tangannya dengan emosi labil remaja dan langsung comot wadah sup tomat plus ramen Sasuke kemudian menenggaknya habis dalam satu ronde.

/anggap aja bunyi wadah sup beradu dengan meja/

''Hahh- sekarang aku bisa menghajarmu, teme, hehe..'' cengiran khas gaki rubah itu terlihat. Cara efektif menyelesaikan makan mereka bukan? Ternyata kadang otak pentium 2 si dobe Naruto itu ada guna juga.. Haha.

Oh, melihat muka songong Sasuke, bikin Naruto benar-benar ingin menonjok muka tamvan itu tanpa sayang jika ketampanannya musnah dalam sekejap.

Tanpa ba dan bi dan bu... si pantat sekseh pun bangkit. Cukup sudah dia bersabar dari tadi disembur dukun gadungan!

Mendadak, ada yang setel lagu Cukup Sudah-nya Glenn. Siyalan, serasa menambah emosi Sasu bertambah saja.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, Sasuke menyeret si gaki kuning ke kamar mandi. Peliss yah, kokoro Sasu daritadi sudah dielus tak kasat mata oleh empunya. Dan kini masih saja Naru dobenya main pake bersembur-sembur? HAH!

Sesampai di kamar mandi, Sasu membuka keran shower, sehingga tubuh mereka berdua basah. Mungkin maksud si manik onix ini sudah waktunya mandi. Hehe~

Tapi , ini dilakukan dibarengi pandangan tajam menusuk! Death glare! Demon glare! Dan pokoknya glare-glare seram lainnya. Pocong glare?!

"Mandikan aku, bakadobe." duuhh, cocuit banget panggilan mesra si teme. Dan sepertinya si Uchiha sedang sadis-sadisnya kali ini. Mungkin dia akan bermain hardcore ala Grimmjow. Weizz! Serem~

===BERSAMBUNG===

* * *

 _Well~ semoga kalian betah bacanya._

 _Maaf banget karena FF Yaoi gw selalu banyak adegan lemonnya :v /auth mesum/_

 _Silahkan VoMent-nya and see ya next chapter!_

= _ **[**_ RYUU ]= 


	2. Flirt - 2

**_Yahoiii! Ketemu lg di sekuelnya Just The Two of Us._**

 ** _Pokoknya big thanks utk om MK yg baek en gak pelit minjemin 2 chara keren dia di animanga Naruto._**

 ** _And thanks utk Syari Putri yg bantuin meranin jadi Narutonya, eaaa~ *wink wink*_**

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
ll  
ll**

 **ONSEN**

 **ll  
** **ll**  
 _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto_  
 _Genre : YAOI - M 18+ - AU - Romance - Humor gaje_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

''A-Apuaahhh?!'' Naruto nyembur kembali di wajah tampan Sasuke meski tersamarkan air shower yang membasahi body aduhay miliknya. Idiiiih, Sasu ternyata diam-diam manja habis kalau di hadapan dobe nya.

Sasu langsung aja pasang tampang -_-''

''Pffttt-! Hahaha.. Teme- sejak kapan kau manja?'' seloroh Naruto plus tawa tjantek - nya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka si pemuda Uchiha, dan satu lagi memegangi perutnya.

''Coba lihat apa yang kau lakukan-tteba?! Aku jadi ikut basaaaah!'' Si jabrik doyan sekali teriak hari ini. Ingin sekali dirinya meng-kepret pantat ayam Sasuke dengan _bijuudama_ biar lebih elit dan terlihat gentle.

Kelereng birunya menatap Sasuke yang basah-basah-basah-seluruh-tubuh dan merona dalam sekejap. ''Mandi saja sendiri, Sasuke.'' Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto balik badan membelakangi Sasuke yang terlihat hot saat basah.

Menyadari dirinya ikut basah, si jabrik kuning langsung lepas baju dan boxer yang dikenakannya, mengambil handuk yang tergantung dan tragedi pelilitan dipinggang .

Sasuke heran kemana otak extravaganza atau avant garde yang tadi dia puji-pujikan untuk Naruto? Apa dia gak tau ini semua adalah akibat Naruto beserta tingkah joroknya karena nyembur sok kopas tingkah mbah dukun?

Saking kesalnya, teme merenggut handuk itu dan lemvar ganteng keluar.

Yassalam! Belum juga setengah langkah Naruto lenggang ganteng ke arah kamar, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik handuk yang menutupi benda antiknya dan lemvar sembarang arah.

Sesudah itu Sasuke merengkuh tengkuk jabriknya dan sumpal mulut Naru dengan menggunakan bibir kekinya, membuat si jabrik terkejut kembali oleh nyosornya bibir si teme raven hingga dirinya kembali terbungkam.

Tak cukup itu saja, bahkan tangan sang Uchiha pun meraih cocuit Naru di bawah, meremasnya dengan gemas. Untung saja Sasu tak sampai mengeluarkan jutsu _Chidori_ -nya saat meremas, atau cocuit-mu bakal klepek seketika, dobe.

''Mphh-?'' Buhaha! Sampai ada nada seolah bertanya dari si blonde. Mungkin saking syoknya Naru. Oke , sejak kapan Sasu-teme jadi doyan nyosor dia terus?

Intinya, si _jinchuuriki_ itu dibuat mati langkah akibat cipokan ganas Sasu dan remasan penggetar imron yang dilancarkan seketika.

Usai adegan waow tadi, Sasu menjauhkan wajah Naru sambil dirinya buka baju.

''H-Huaahh! Teme, apa yang kau lakukan-ttebayou?!'' Naruto panik tunjuk muka yang kegantengannya tak mau diakuinya itu dengan tatapan horor tapi tak berani nyembur apapun lagi di wajah si tamvan Uchiha.

"Sekali aku mendapat semburan darimu, maka kau akan menerima seperti yang barusan." ujarnya datar sambil cuek, telanjang di dekat Naru dan menyabuni tubuhnya ala bintang iklan sabun.

Tiba-tiba sang wadah Kyuubi itu sadar jika bagian bawahnya tak tertutupi lagi. Oh sial, gara-gara grepe ringan tadi, siswanto nya jadi berasa nganu.

Dan Naruto makin horor. Ingin teriak '-pip- ku jadi -pip-!' Tapi berhubung itu memalukan meski dirinya selalu memalukan /nyadar diri/ Naruto milih mengerem mulutnya sebelum kalimat nista itu meluncur tanpa gangguan.

''Gezz, teme menyebalkan.'' Naruto buruan nyambar handuk terakhir dan melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian jalan menghentak menuju kamar.

Ingat, perlu diketahui, handuk terakhir.

Sasuke berpikir... apakah ia perlu merenggut handuk terakhir itu? Bagaimana kira-kira bila ia merebutnya dari si kuning? Apa yah yang bakal di teriakkan si dobe nantinya?

Tapi, ternyata tangan Sasu bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang pikirannya yang terlalu banyak menimbang ini itu. Geez, tangan yang menakutkan.

Tangan itu manjambret handuk di pinggang Naru dan kemudian bertindak santai meneruskan bilasannya yg tinggal sedikit lagi sambil mengamankan itu handuk di tangan satu yang ia jauhkan dari air.

"Berdiri di pojok, tunggui aku mandi." Wohaahh! Titah nan keren sekali, tuan Uchiha.

Bahkan setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke memakai handuk itu untuk dirinya dan sesudah mengeringkan tubuh memakai handuk terakhir tersebut, ia pun menyerahkan handuk agak basah tadi ke Naruto. Ohh nak Uzumaki, kau bagai sedang ada di drama Titipan Ilahi atau Hidayah. Uke yang terzolimi.

Biarlah Sasuke dapat karma, nak Naruto,,, yaitu karma cuma cinta en humuan ama kamu aja, kagak ama char laen.

Usai berbuat like a boss.. Sasu enteng melenggang ke kamar.  
"Dobe, beri aku pakaian." Eaaaa~ calon suami yang _sugooii_.

Naruto tengah memandangi handuk basahnya dengan aura suram-sesuram suramnya. Sudah cukup sikap menyebalkan Sasuke, semua itu harus di kepret - masutnya harus dihilangkan alias dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini.

''SA-SU-KEEEEEE!'' Lihatlah air mata sudah meluncur keluar dari sepasang manik saphire. Penuh hawa membunuh dan dendam, bahkan mengalahkan scene kala Naruto palsu memakan semua persediaan ramen cup milik yang asli.

Dengan langkah penuh aura dendam itulah, Naruto jalan anteng ke kamar namun jika dilihat retaknya lantai kamar mandi, semua itu terlihat menyeramkan /berasa pilem apa gitu/

Sekali sajaaaa.. Naruto ingin sekali saja mengkepret perut Suke menggunakan rasengan biar dia puas lahir bathin. Dipakainya handuk basah tadi lalu dua tangan itu mmbuat segel hingga bibir itu terlihat bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Kagebunshin no jutsu!_...

Tiba di kamar, Naruto malahan dibuat blushing sebentar kala adegan sisir rambut raven si emo dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar sadar. Oi, masih ada 2 bunshin yang ia ciptakan di situ, oi!

''Sa-Sasuke! Biarkan aku menghajarmu sebentar-tteba ..'' Naruto berusaha menatap sengit pokerface andalan Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang ditemani 2 bayangan lain yang mirip dirinya, the bunshin. Apa akan jadi perang dunia ninja ke-enam untuk kali ini?

Biarkan waktu menjawabnya.

Sasuke yang dengar suara berisik berlipat ganda, cuma menoleh sebentar, menghentikan sekejap adegan nyisir rambut yang bagaikan model di tipi.

Menyelesaikan bentukan pantat ayam supaya trademark dia kagak ilang, Sasu pun meletakkan sisirnya ke meja rias Naruto. Lalu ia berjalan hampiri si jabrik duren yang mukanya sedang hot -hotnya. Maksudnya gegara saking emo(si)nya.

Berhenti di depan si dobe, teme emo hanya diam lalu tangannya terulur.. -tenang saja dek Naru, kali ini bukan untuk tindakan pembullyan kamu kok,- melainkan mendarat lembut di pipi Naruto sambil mengusapnya perlahan.

Oya , dan tak lupa ia mendekatkan wajah senyumnya ke Naruto. Walau aneh tapi tetap saja menguarkan aroma seme cool.

Oleh karena ia punya mata Uchiha, maka tak sulit bagi Suke mengetahui mana dobe yang asli di antara 2 _bunshin_ -nya.

Yeah! Hanya itu aja yang dilakukan teme. Dekati Naruto, majukan wajah ke dobenya lalu elus pipi si kuning dengan lembut disertai senyum semanis mungkin.

Usai itu... cabut keluar rumah dan - jangan kuatir, ia sudah memakai pakaian Naruto yang paling keren.

Eaaaa~ si blonde pasti terbengong cantekk.

Benar saja, Naruto ternyata terbengong-bengong begitu elitnya. Pasalnya tak ada pembully-an lagi dari sang Uchiha. Entah kerasukan iblis mana sampai teme nya jadi bersikap aneh hari ini.

Perlahan, satu tangan si blonde tan terangkat dan mengelus pipi yang pastinya sudah terdapat semburat merah, di mana tangan putih pucat itu barusan menyentuhnya dengan elusan ringan.

Duh, kokoro Naruto serasa tak kuat. Yang tadi itu cukup membuat degup jantungnya mengalahkan suara toa milik teman hijau di desa tempat tinggalnya.

''Si teme itu- apa perlu kubawa ketempat Hibari agar bisa meng- _kamikorosu-_ nya?'' gumam si jabrik pelan dengan pose mikir dibuat se-cool mungkin. Tentang dimana Naruto kenal orang yang barusan disebut yang biasa menganggap semua makhluk itu para herbivore - jangan ditanya. Hohoho ...

Mengindahkan pikiran gajenya, Naruto lekas jalan menuju lemari dan memilih pakaian.

Yah meski hanya baju hitam dengan tudung kepala ditambah jaket orange dan biru lengan pendek, semua nampak sempurna bersama celana khasnya. Pokoknya para auth bayangin sendiri saja.

Mengabaikan sisir ajaib di meja riasnya, Naruto sedikit mengernyit, sejak kapan dirinya punya sisir?!

''Oi, teme, kau mau kemana?''

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **ll**

 **ONSEN**

 **ll**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

Oh, rupanya si dobe tak mau pisah jauh dari teme nya. Paling tidak berikan aku ciuman dulu sebelum pergi, bathin Naru.

Sasuke yang dipanggil-panggil, entah mo dikasi apa atau mau diberisikin apa, terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya en noleh ke jabriknya yang lari-lari kecil ngejar dia.

"Ke rumah Sakura, makan masakan dia." jawabnya pendek singkat dan tegas.

Sebenarnya banyak lanjutan dari jawaban itu. Ia ingin jawab, 'ke rumah Sakura minta dimasakin dia dan makan di tempat dia, karena makan di tempat dia, aku takkan dapat pelecehan harga diri dengan menerima semburan kuah atau makanan lainnya sehingga muka atau bajuku tak perlu basah konyol.'

Nah, panjang bingit kan kalau si tuan _Sharingan_ itu mau merentetkan ucapannya? Kalau dia orang yang cerewet, ucapan panjang itu bakal terburai lepas.

Cuma, berhubung dia orangnya pelit, bahkan dalam hal omongan, maka jangan harap bisa membuatnya bersusah payah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk bicara banyak. Pfftt. Dasar Uchiha. Dimana-mana kok kelihatannya irit omong.

Dan begitulah dia. Sasuke dengan memasukkan dua tangannya ke saku celana, melenggang santai sambil jalan-jalan, sekalian minta makan ke Sakura.

''Ooohh...''

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya manggut pelan pertanda mengerti. Saking dobe nya tu otak sampai gak ngeh atas jawaban sang Uchiha bungsu.

''Eh-?! Ke rumah Sakura?!'' Tuh kan, sepertinya si jabrik kuning ini baru saja sadar setelah acara manggut tjantek nya tadi. Segera saja ia halangi jalan si tuan emo disertai mata menyipit tajam.

''Kenapa tak mengajakku, teme?'' tanyanya intens. Oh ayolah, Naruto juga kepingin ke tempat teman satu tim nya itu yang tentu pasti jauh sekali berhubung mereka pindah ke tempat ambigu bernama kota AURI.

"Csk." decis teme singkat.

Melangkah mendekati Sasuke, di pegangnya lengan baju si teme agar mereka tak terpisah di jalan. Buhah! Cuma pegang lengan baju, tak sekalian tangannya, dobe?

"Hn~" Suke hanya pandangi lengan bajunya yang diremas Naruto.

''Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ke tempat Sakura sendirian-ttebayou.''

Dan sekarang, bathin Naruto sedang masa senang-senangnya- dimana chibi si jabrik jumpalitan ria di alam lain. Bayangkan saja seperti apa sambutan indah kalau Sasuke ada di rumah si jenong pink satu itu. Makanan enak yang banyak, siapa tahu nyempil ramen juga di sana.

Kini, wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu sungguh sumringah berhias rona merah tipis, entah apa yang terpikir. Tapi jika Sasuke mau GR , boleh kok.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya si dobe yang kadang lolanya amit-amit. Gak bisakah otak dobe nya itu memahami perasaan dia secuil aja? Eaaaa~ mulai ngedrama nih Sasu.

Dikarenakan acara membuat jeles si jabrik duren rasanya bakalan gagal pake total sebab tersangkanya malah cengar-cengir doank, terpaksa Sasu kudu mikir strategi baru.

Ahh, mumpung dia pake baju normal-maksudnya kagak aneh-aneh mencolok ala ninja gitu-aja, maka ia berbelok ke sebuah tempat. Yang harusnya lurus menuju kampung si jenong , tapi ini malah belok kiri ke tempat lain.

"Aku ingin santai di Mal. Jangan ikuti aku." cieehhh~ elegan banget cara dia ngusir Naru. Buhaha! Dan teme tamvan ini berfikir kira-kira dia bakal ngapain yah di Mal.

Hanjiirr! Dia kan gak punya duwit! Nekat amet ke Mal?! Haarrghhh!

Rasanya si Sasu mulai stres karena tertular ke-dobe-an yayanknya. Jangan-jangan ini terjadi semenjak ia menusvol Naruto sehingga ia bagai terkontaminasi virus dobe si blonde itu. Pffttt!

''Apa?'' Naruto menoleh kembali ke arah muka ganteng yayank nya yang kini berbelok arah.  
Perempatan siku-siku merah muncul manis di pelipis pemuda berdarah Uzumaki tersebut.

''Kau itu niat numpang makan tidak sih, teme?!'' sembur si jabrik, menekankan kata 'numpang makan' dengan sangatlah dalam.

Pfftt! Tak elit benar kalau dipikir, Sasuke numpang makan? Buhah! Semoga kakaknya yang punya tanda lahir kerivut itu tak menangis histeris nun jauh di sana entah.

"Kenapa memangnya?" teme cuma ngelirik uke-nya , singkat.

''Huh, memangnya kau punya uang-tteba?'' Naruto natap skeptis Sasuke yang kayaknya baru _ngeh_ ama kata uang tadi. ''Jangan bilang kau hanya modal tampang saja, Sasuke, tak akan kubiarkan..''

Tiba- tiba saja, api keluar dari pancaran manik safir Naruto, seolah-olah ia tak akan membiarkan teme nya menjual diri pada calon fans-nya di Mall sana. Ah, anggap saja cemburu tak langsung.

Bisa dibayangkan bisik-bisik tetangga/ heh/ saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan santai sambil pokerface andalannya. Pokoknya menarik minat kaum hawa en uke-uke itu bagi Sasuke bukan hal sulit, dan dengan begitu si emo juga akan dapat makanan gratis.

Makanan gratis?

''Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi-ttebayou!''

GREPP!

Naru peluk erat pinggang Sasu dari belakang beserta mata sangatlah tajam, seolah mengusir para penganggu di jalanan yang natap lopidopi si raven. Duh Nar, kau itu cemburu atau ingin ikut andil makan gratis sih?

Teme tamvan yang sedang niat mo jual diri-Naruto kok tau banget sih modus si emo? Jangan-jangan dia punya mata _sharingan_ juga nih!- di Mal , terhenti jalannya dengan si dobe memeluknya kencang.

NAH , sekarang kalau sudah ketahuan gini, musti gimana lagi langkah selanjutnya? Sementara dia kepingin banget bikin dobenya cemburu (barusan dia udah nunjukin jelesnya, baka teme! PLAKK!) , sekaligus juga dia harus makan karena itu sebuah kebutuhan yang hakiki#ciehh.

"Csk! Kau bawel. Aku harus kerja supaya bisa makan enak." kepala emo-nya ditolehkan sedikit ke samping , melirik dobe di belakang yang masih betah ndusel di punggungnya. Jejangan tu jabrik ketiduran di situ. Haiyah!

''Kerja?'' Oke, Naruto memang lola minta ampun jika soal kalimat yang bahkan mudah sekalipun. Dilepasnya pelukan tadi dan natap si teme dalam diam.

"Ya dobe."

''Jangan!'' burai si jabrik, saking nyaringnya teriakan itu bahkan mengalahkan semangat sepasang incest /heh/ masutnya guru dan murid sama-sama hijau nun jauh di sana.

''Kau lupa teme? Bukankah aku yang akan bekerja? Biar aku saja yang menanggung beban hidup kita. Percayakan saja padaku-ttebayou..'' Naruto unjuk gigi sambil nunjukin jempolnya. Dirinya juga pingin sesekali terlihat gentleman di depan Sasu.

Ditariknya tangan sang Uchiha menunju Mal- kata si emo memang ingin kesana- ''kenapa harus ke Mal? Tidak ke onsen saja atau ke kedai ramen?'' gumam si jabrik pelan agar tak kedengaran oleh Sasuke. Pokoknya tempat yang tak ramai begitu lah.

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika, dirinya bingung kenapa malah suka nyempilin Sasuke sejak tadi? Lagipula cemburunya pun tak ber-alasan. .. Cemburu...

''Aku mau ke onsen saja, teme,'' ucapnya tegas. Tadi malam sudah sampai terbawa mimpi saking inginnya si dobe pirang ke tempat tersebut.

Ho, jadi wajah ambigei en lenguhan pelan itu bukan mimpi basah bersama Sasuke.. Tapi karena lagi rendaman di onsen? Atau ..atau...-pip- nya di onsen?

Bisa jadi.

''Kalau kau tak mau ikut, ya sudah, aku bisa pergi sendiri-tteba..'' Si dobe putar langkah dan siap lompat ala ninja ke arah onsen nun dekat di situ.

◇ ◇ _**BERSAMBUNG** _ ◇ ◇

* * *

 ** _Wokeih minna-san.. sangkyu udh baca en comment (kalo ada, hehe)_**

 ** _Gimana kira-kira kelakuan keduanya di onsen?_**  
 ** _Silahkan ulik di chapter selanjutnya._**

 **= _[_ _RYUU ]=_**


	3. Flirt - 3

**_Om MK, tengkyu udh boleh minjem chara animanga Om utk gw humuin yak! :'v_**

 ** _Syari, thanks jg udh bantuin jadi Naruto._**  
 ** _Naru elu emank keren ajib, oi! :")_**

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**  
ll  
ll

 **ONSEN**

ll  
ll  
 _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto_  
 _Genre : YAOI - M 18+ - AU - Romance - Humor gaje_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

Tuh kan... tuh kan ... si baka dobe (kumplit nian tu sebutan canteekk) kagak punya rasa ke-ngeh-an yang tinggi.

Dan... apa tadi dia bilang? Onsen? O-n-s-e-n? Haaa~ apa si dobe itu berniat modus supaya aku bisa mesumi dia di sana? Begitulah batin Sasu. Rasanya jabrik satu itu memang sengaja memancing ke-anuan Suke dan meminta di-piipp- di onsen.

Geez! Kenapa onsen akhirnya jadi tempat ter-hot untuk anuan, cobak? Sejak kapan onsen jadi pilihan utama orang-orang roleplay buat anuan? Oke, ini bukan semata salah para author. Karena kami juga niru animanga duluan yeee (pembelaan diri seorang auth)

Maka, tak pelak, dua ujung bibir tuan emo tertarik ke atas sedikiiiit sekali hingga tak kasat mata. Batinnya, 'oke dobe.. kau yang memintanya.'

Sasuke memandang datar ke Naruto. Bagaimanapun ia TIDAK BOLEH menunjukkan perasaan asli dia yang sebenarnya ingin jumpalitan hepi.

"Hnnh.. terserah kau." itu pun diucapkan dengan nada malas-malasan. Ya ampun teme, kau itu terlalu _tsundere_ gengsian!

Naruto cuma natap skeptis sang Uchiha yang rada-rada gimana gitu-mungkin Naruto sadar jika Sasuke masa-masa lagi mode _tsundere_.

Di langkahkannya kaki dengan santai menuju TKP. Toh karena si teme niat ikut, Naruto menggagalkan rencananya lompat cantekk menuju onsen.

''Bagaimana jika onsen campuran, teme?'' tawarnya tiba-tiba. Duuuuh, ternyata si dobe pirang mesum juga. Oii, ingat si bungsu Uchiha yang udah nganu dirimu Nar, masih saja memikirkan wanita disaat-saat begini.

Oh, kalau dipikirkan bahkan kita intip isi otak si dobe tan, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa dirinya tengah memikirkan beberapa hal.

Pertama, jika berduaan saja, otomatis akan terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan keduanya.

Kedua, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naru dan Sasu ikut nyempil sama orang tak dikenal yang isinya cowo semua? O-oh, gitu-gitu, Naruto takut jika teme nya kena grepe-grepe terus diperkosa, siapa yang akan frustasi duluan?

Maka meski harus bermaso ria, si jabrik milih yang campuran. Paling gigit jari karena teme nya bakal di grepe-grepe para kaum hawa. Lebih hebat lagi kaum adam juga. . Namanya juga campuran kan..

Tapi jika diingat soal ke-lola-an otak si tan jabrik, hal yang tersimpulkan cuma satu kata... BODOH.

Tuan tamvan Uchiha mendadak mengerutkan dahi. Onsen campuran? Yang benar saja, dobe! Apa sih modusmu? Bikin teme-mu cemburu puluhan kuadrat?!

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. 'Awas saja kau , baka dobe , kalau sampai berani kau mencolek melipir ke orang laen di sana, tinggal pilih saja... _Amaterasu_ atau _Chidori_ untuk cocuitmu itu' Hahah! Sadis bingit anceman Sasu pada properti si jabrik. Dipanggang Amaterasu ato disetrum Chidori. Pfftt!

Pokoknya, apapun- bagaimanapun- si emo takkan rela dobe super bakanya itu dicolek atopun mencolek orang lain selain dirinya! Anjay no way!

Kalau perlu, bakal Sasu obrak abrik onsen itu pakai _Susano'o_ biar greget en minggat semua orang. Atau pakai _Manda_ aja yah biar pada histeris karena si Manda itu adalah ular segede monster. Tiba-tiba seringai ambigu muncul di bibir si teme ganthenk.

"Kau akan terima akibatnya kalau berani macam-macam di onsen campuran, dobe." Nah, cukup itu saja sinyal warning dari Sasu. Kalau Naruto masih bebal dan lola, tanggung aja sendiri nanti.

Si jabrik langsung natap Sasu sengit namun malah beralih horor kala mata hitam itu terlihat tajam bermodalkan aura tak mengenakan.

Pokoknya bayangkan saja background petir dan kilat menyambar sebagai teman suasana hati si raven sekarang.

''Hiiiiyy~~baik, baik, Sasuke. Kita ke onsen pribadi saja,'' ujar Naruto tak kalah horor dari aura hantu/heh/ si Uchiha bungsu sekarang ini. Ditariknya cepat tangan Sasuke dengan kaki yang tak menapak ditanah lagi alias lompat dari atap ke atap.

''Hahh, akhirnya sampai juga.'' Naruto melepaskan tangan dari Sasuke guna menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya sok beradegan slow motion biar ada konsep kebahagian si peluh yang berhasil grepe-in dua area di sana.

Dengan langkah berusaha santai karena aura Sasuke tak berubah juga, Naruto segera lepas pakaiannya kala tiba di satu ruangan.

''Kau- duluan saja, teme.. hehe..'' Si dobe garuk tengkuknya sembari ketawa hambar. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat teme nya tak ada. Uhm- mengintip mandi para wanita, mungkin. Pfftt ...

Sasuke menurunkan aura hitamnya satu level dan menghentikan background petir kilat dkk barusan.

Tapi... kenapa dia disuruh duluan ke kolamnya? Enak saja. Lalu, kalau Sasu sudah tak ada di ruang itu, dobe blonde itu mo ngapain? Selingkuh mata? Selingkuh tangan? Ingat, Naru... Amaterasu dan Chidori.

"Huh, ya sudah." Sasu melenggang santai ke ruang ganti, bermaksud mencopot semua jubahnya meski banyak pria di ruang itu. Sebodo amir dah! Toh dia lelaki. Toh dia seme. Bahkan dia juga ninja hebat, uhuk!

Tangannya sudah melepas atasannya. Dada mulus Sasuke langsung saja terpampang bebas membuat para lelaki di ruang ganti menoleh padanya. Ia belagak cuek seolah tak nyadar aja.

Dan kini, tinggal bagian bawahnya yang musti ia lucuti. Bener nih si dobe nyuruh teme duluan ngendon di onsen? Disertai belasan mata jelalatan yang menatap si Uchiha gitu? Bahkan belasan mata tadi pada celegukan menanti jemari lentik Sasuke memelorotkan celananya.

Menyadari adanya bahaya untuk bagian privasi nya yang entah kenapa nyut-nyut-an sejak tadi, dengan langkah terpaksa si dobe ngikut di belakang sang Uchiha tanpa diketahui, bahkan aura nya menangan si jabrik dibanding chara animu sebelah bersurai biru . /Kuroko :'v /

Dan kalian tahu, salah satu dari belasan pasang mata jelalatan itu juga termasuk Naruto, yang menantikan jari -jemari lentik itu turun bersamaan pelindung bawah yang siap meluncur.

Detik demi detik berlalu namun tak terjadi apapun sedang si jabrik kuning sudah melaunching celananya dengan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Ditunggu kembali permenit- dan tak terjadi apapun. Karena si jabrik duren malas menunggu, di dekatinya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

''Lama sekali teme, hanya tinggal menurunkannya saja-ttebayou..'' ucapnya kesal, imajer siku-siku sudah nempel ajib di pelipisnya.

Dua tangan Naruto nampak enteng menurunkan kain penjara bagian pribadi Suke yang hanya boleh dilihat si empu nya sendiri- plus dia juga .

Namun sebelum adegan nista terjadi, Naruto terpeleset secara tak elit hingga dirinya jatuh jumpalitan dengan canteek nya sehingga beberapa pasang mata yang tadinya merhatiin si Uchiha, langsung teralihkan berkat tindak bodohnya.

Syukur ya, Suke.

Bungsu Uchiha sudah bersiap mengkepret dobe nya yang kurang ajar akan mencabuli dirinya di depan belasan mata lavar di situ, malah kaget waktu Naru jumpalitan gaje sampai koprol sana sini mengitari ruang ganti.

Akhirnya, karena para lelaki di situ teralihkan pada adegan heboh si blonde, Sasu pun sukses melucuti kurungan cocuitnya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Yeah! Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih ke jabrik tercintanya. Semangkuk kecil ramen rasanya cukup- nanti kalau dia dah punya duit.

"Csk. Dobe, bangun dan jangan bikin keributan. Memalukan." Padahal sih maunya si teme mo bilang, 'dobe, berhenti membuat mereka memperhatikanmu! Yang boleh melihat kegajeanmu hanya aku!' Cieehhh~ yang posesip~

Lalu, ia melenggang ke arah onsen setelah melilitkan handuk kecil di pinggang. Ouhh, sungguh mulus tubuh teme satu ini. Meski seme, tapi tubuhnya semulus uke.

"Dobe, cepat. Gosokkan punggungku." titahnya sambil duduk ke bangku kecil dekat kolam yang memang disediakan untuk menggosok badan dulu sebelum nyebur ke kolam.

''Gosok sendiri, teme!'' Naruto langsung saja nyebur ke kolam dan berenang-renang gaje disana. Ada tawa khas nya yang riang mengiringi. Duh, sepertinya dobe kuning satu ini sudah lama sekali tak merasakan nikmatnya berendam di onsen.

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**  
ll  
ll

 **ONSEN**

ll  
ll  
 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

Jika saja _Gamakichi_ dan _Gamatatsu_ -hewan kuchiyose berwujud katak raksasa- masih kecil seperti dulu, mungkin akan dikeluarkannya guna menemaninya mandi.

Hush! Ingatlah ada Uchiha di sana, Naru. Oh bagaimanapun juga, Naruto ingin jadi tuan yang baik hati, tak sombong dan rajin menabung ramen guna di kemudian hari dia jadi _Hokage (pemimpin para ninja di sebuah desa)_ kelak.

Ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih enak-enakan duduk di bangku kecil. Huh, apa benar-benar ingin digosokkan atau cuma numpang duduk saja ?

Puas main-main, Naruto memutuskan menyenderkan punggungnya di sisi kolam dan meletakan handuk di kepala. Rasanya benar-benar rileks sekarang.

''Hahh~ tak menyesal aku kemari,'' gumamnya sambil bernostagia saat dimana dia dan Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun ada dikolam yang sama . /authnya gak prnah lihat sehhh .. /

Yah, dulu meski pernah ke onsen sama teman-teman ninja-nya, si jabrik merasa ada yang kurang dan mulai menghayal sesuatu - waktu itu.

Dimana Sasu nya ada di samping, tengah menggosok badan kemudian tersenyum padanya. /plis, ini ada beneran episode-nya! /

Sasuke kembali mengeraskan rahangnya. Lama-lama itu rahang bisa berubah jadi batu saking nahan kelakuan dobe lola satu itu. Kepingin ditinggalin, tapi gak kuat bayangin Naruto mewek gak brenti. Dan dia juga rugi karena kehilangan bahan bully-an.

Baru saja teme emo akan bangkit dan mungkin merendam kepalanya biar makin hot, ehh tetiba ada cowo imut mendekatinya.

"A..anoo.. boleh.. kugosokkan punggungnya, onii-chan?" si imut itu menawarkan diri menggosok punggung si Uchiha, mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih beserta wajah blush blush menggemaskan.

Sasuke melongo sekejap. Gak salah , nih? Tapi, dia lekas mengendalikan diri dan berdehem dulu sebelum menjawab, "Hn, oke. Yang bersih." Maka, Sasu pun duduk anteng sambil merasakan nikmat di punggungnya.

Naruto? Ahh tidak ia pikirkan saat ini. Toh dobe itu sendiri menolak permintaan mesra Sasuke, kan?

Naruto yang merasa suara misterius tanda mereka tak hanya berdua kontan saja melirik sebentar si imut nyasar entah siapa yang gosok punggung teme-nya.

Bersuara deheman pelan tanda tak perduli dan malah senyum, Naruto nutup mata kembali.

'Hmmm, ternyata ada juga yang gosokkan punggung si teme, aku tak perlu cape-cape-ttebayou' bathin si jabrik senang. Ada cengiran lima jari setelahnya.

Tunggu .. Tunggu, digosokkan?!

Mata saphire itu sekejap terbuka dengan aura cemburu menguar. Oh tenang, Naru bukan anak tsundere macam Sasuke. Maka dengan elitnya, si jabrik berdiri-''Teme breng- waaaa!''

BYUURR!

Dan jatuhlah si dobe sungguh sangat elit /bohong ding!/ dan tercebur kembali ke dalam kolam.  
Tuh kan, di manapun ke dobe-an Naruto itu akan muncul.

Kepala jabrik itu muncul ke permukaan. Hening tanpa ada suara si blonde yang melangkah anteng keluar disertai aura entah-apa-itu tapi benar-benar serius.

Bunyi tapak kaki si dobe bergema sampai ke ruang ganti. Duh, mood-nya berubah tetiba.

Melihat dobenya yang lagi lagi bikin keributan, Sasu cuma bisa mendesah, lelah hayati , lalu ia berteriak ke Naru yang keluar dari kolam.

"Heh dobe, temani aku berendam." ujar Sasu agak keras karena takutnya kuping si jabrik duren kemasukan air atau kemasukan handuk.

Tapi dikarenakan Sasuke tak mendapat tanggapan seperti yang diinginkan, maka terpaksa dengan amat sangat, tuan Uchiha tamvan memberi isyarat ke si imut yang gosokin punggungnya, yang ternyata dia adalah salah satu pegawai onsen bertugas untuk membantu pelanggan menggosokkan punggung. Yaoloh, Naru~ kau terlalu cemburu buta.

Setelah berterimakasih sepantasnya, Sasu beranjak ke ruang ganti dan mendapati Naruto masih bersungut-sungut. Segera saja ia jepit leher Naruto dengan lengannya dan ia seret kembali ke kolam.

"Aku bilang, temani aku berendam!" tegas Sasu sambil membawa dobe masuk kolam. "Jangan memancing emosiku." Eaaaa~ bilang saja kau tak mau ditinggal, Suke teme tamvan.

''Kkhghh! Te-Teme, apa yang kau lakukan-ttebayouuu?!'' Si jabrik teriak heboh pasalnya lehernya dijepit begitu saja. Sambil meronta hebat berusaha lepas meski mustahil malah pakai acara sepak terjang, lantunan tak syahdu itu terdengar sepanjang lorong.

Kini... tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah ada di dalam kolam , berdua saja. Duduk anteng bersisian.

Naruto sudah nemplok kembali di kolam air panas cuma diam merengut sebal. Acara selesai mandinya batal dan benar-benar gagal total berkat si teme raven di sampingnya.

Lihat aja wajahnya, bibir tertekuk, alis bertautan- pokoknya sangat jelas jika si dobe pirang cemburu.

Ternyata saat si pemuda Uzumaki kesal en cemburu itu terlihat lucu. Bisa dibilang sikapnya terlalu terbuka di depan orang- atau mungkin memang payah dalam hal ngeles. Pftt!

Diliriknya si raven yang nampak masih pokerface saja sejak tadi. Satu tangan terangkat, Naruto menoel-noel pipi pucat si Uchiha emo beberapa kali dan malah keasyikan sendiri.

''Teme, ajarkan aku pokerfacemu..''

Oke Naru, entah apa yang bisa menggambarkan ke-dobe-an mu kali ini. Yang jelas Naruto penasaran jika dia pake ntuh muka khas Uchiha, apa dia bakal digandrungi cewek-cewek juga yak?

Sasuke yang sedang asik menikmati hangatnya air kolam, malah ditoel-toel sedemikian rupa hanya - untuk apa tadi? Mengajari Naruto pokerface nya?!

Hghh.. jangan, dobe. Bukannya Sasu pelit (walo iya) loh yah-, tapi... yang pertama- pokerface itu sudah trademark si bungsu Uchiha ini. Makanya jangan disaingi deh. Dan yg kedua- kau dengan wajah 'kaca tembus pandang' mu itu malah justru menggemaskan bagi si raven.

Tapi, alih-alih bilang jangan ke dobe, teme malah menemukan ide asik sehubungan dengan Naruto meminta diajari tadi. Oke jabrik, kau sendiri yang meminta yah!

Oleh karena itu, di bawah naungan air kolam, tangan Sasuke menggenggam 'cocuit'nya sang uke di sebelahnya. Tentu saja itu bikin Naruto menjerit ala gadis perawan yang terpegang _oppai_ nya. Suke malah tenang-tenang aja.

"Kau ingin belajar pokerface? Maka tahan ekspresimu meski aku beginikan." ujar si emo sambil berwajah datar dan juga pejamin mata seolah tak ada apapun terjadi di kolam. Tapi jangan salah, tangannya asik menggenggam dan sedikit memijit -piipp- si dobe.

Asiikk~ bakal mulai nih rate-M nya.

◇ ◇ ** _BERSAMBUNG_** ◇ ◇

* * *

 ** _YOSH! Udah apdet lagi ini FF._**

 ** _Moga kalian semua suka en nyaman bacanya walo full bahasa gaje ajaib bertebaran di sepanjang halaman._**

 ** _Makasih yg udah mau baca en comment._**

 ** _See ya next chapter yak gais! /dadah dadah ganthenk/_**

 **◇ _[_ _RYUU ]_ ◇**


	4. Flirt - 4

**_Thanks utk Om MK yg gak pelit minjemin 2 chara animanga dia di Naruto._**  
 ** _Tenang aja om, pasti ntar gw balikin kalo udah kelar humuan tuh mereka. XD_**

 ** _Thanks utk Syari Putri yg udh bantu jadi Naruto. Jangan kapok maen roleplay ama gw ya nak. Eaaa~_**

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
** ll  
ll

 **ONSEN  
**

ll  
ll

 _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto_  
 _Genre : YAOI - M 18+ - AU - Romance - Humor gaje_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

Demi kerivut yang melintang di wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi, /oy ! Napa yang lebih ganteng dari Suke dibawa-bawa?/ si jabrik nyumpah serapah dalam hati dengan semburan khas nya.

Masa sih cara belajarnya se-ekstrim ini? Tapi demi mendapat ilham soal pokerface, si dobe nurut-nurut saja.

''Ap-aa-hummph..'' Naruto langsung saja bekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suara ambigei tak keluar. What?!

Tangan Sasuke malah asyik grepe-grepe barang berharga si blonde di bawah sana. Dari pada di sebut menahan, Naruto justru terlihat tersiksa karena merasa dirinya tak akan kuat atas cobaan berat ini.

"Hn~" Suke masih sok cool tapi tangannya terus beraksi di dalam air.

''Hahh...ahh.. Aku pasti-b-bisaa...hhh..ttebayou~'' Oke, Naruto kini sudah menyingkirkan tangannya meski nampak menahan raut wajahnya agar terlihat biasa saja.

Namun nihil. Yang ada, dirinya dibuat ngos-ngos'an kala menahan agar tercipta pokerface seperti si Uchiha satu ini.

Alih-alih jadi yang diinginkan si jabrik, wajah itu justru berbeda jauuuuuh banget. Muka merah sampai kuping, iler netes dari sudut bibir, mata biru yang khas malah natap sayu, persis seperti habis diberi minuman alkohol ditambah obat perangsang. Weizzz!

Sasuke ingin ngakak kejer melihat respon dobe yang waow itu. Idenya berhasil. Ehh, tapi... kalau diperhatikan seksama, kenapa lama-lama si jabrik malah tampak erotis mengundang begitu, yah?

Tentu saja wajah sensual Naruto itu membangkitkan 'siswanto' di selatan tubuh Sasuke. Dan ia... ia... IA INGIN BERCINTA DENGAN DOBE NARUTO! Haaagghh! Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan itu, tapi.. yah kau tau sendiri big pride of Uchiha clan.

Arghh! Suke musti putar otak agar dirinya yang mulai horni tidak terlalu kelihatan nepsong. Ia harus terlihat elit dan elegan. Ahaa! Rasanya ia dapat akal baru!

Emo tamvan itu beringsut ke hadapan dobe. Duduk menumpu pada lututnya di dalam kolam, ia mendekati wajah si blonde.

"Pelajaran selanjutnya, katupkan mulutmu dengan wajar seolah tak ada apa-apa." bisiknya lalu bibir tuan Uchiha bungsu melumat bibir Naruto. "Tahan.. mulutmu.. mmchh.. jangan buka.. urrmmchh.. atau bersuara.. hmmchh..." ohh Sasuke menyukai ini. Sesi belajar yang sangat nikmat.

Maka , ia asik mengulum bibir Naruto , sedangkan tangannya masih setia berkarya di batang sakral si dobe yang mulai menegak. He likes it! Bangetzzzz! Bwahahah!

APUUAHH DIA BILANG?! Naru ngerasa horor seketika plus merinding meski lagi di kolam air anget.

Mulut itu benar-benar refleks tertutup rapat meski tadi hampir ada protes meluncur mulus. ''Mpphhh-ngh...hhh...''

Tak boleh bersuara?! Demi apa Naruto tak mengeluarkan suaranya kala sesuatu bagian sensi-nya digrepe-grepe sedemikian rupa. Oke, bahkan bathin si dobe bisa menjerit sangat frustasi.

Ditekannya dada bidang sang Uchiha dengan dua telapak tangannya agar tubuh itu tak terlalu dekat. Bisa-bisa kokoro Naruto bakal meledak dan menghancurkan onsen.

Lalu... bagaimana cara membuat pokerface disaat-saat super extreme begini? Rasanya mus-ta-hil. Dicoba bagaimanapun, jadinya malah kebalikannya.

''Hhh... ahhh.. te-teme.. berhentii.. ngh..'' Si pirang langsung dorong dada Sasuke hingga tubuh itu menjauh. Ugh, sial, digrepe-grepe begitu membuat bagian bawahnya nyut-nyut'an. ''Tanggung jawab, teme!'' sembur si jabrik sambil goyang-goyangkan pundak Sasuke brutal.

Sasu tersenyum-ralat, menyeringai mendengar pinta Naruto. Akhirnya... akhirnya si blonde yang mengatakannya! Wihihih! Dan big pride Uchiha-nya pun aman sentosa sejahtera loh jinawi.

Lantas sang emo kembali mendekat, menghimpit jabrik tercintanya. Segera saja dia memeluk posesif uke nya sambil berucap, "Kau yang memintanya, dobe."

Eaaaa~ dasar akal kancil Uchiha. Entah diwarisi dari siapa itu. Si kancil?!

Wait...wait! Naruto melongo sejenak setelah si teme raven mengatakan tentang meminta? Jadi- dia yang meminta ya? /plakk /

Dan kini, Sasuke asik melumat bibir Naruto seraya tangannya kembali berkutat di area keramat yayanknya. Ia melakukan 3M- Memijat, memilin, menggoda ujungnya, entah apakah cairan mistis precum telah muncul atau belum karena terendam di kolam.

Lidah Suke merangsek masuk, tak mau kompromi ingin menyentuh apapun yang ada di rongga mulut Naruto sambil sesekali menghisap bibir bawah tuan jinchuuriki.

Tanpa ada kata yg bisa keluar, mulut Naruto bungkam seketika saat bibir tipisnya telah di grepe kembali. Ada lenguhan disana. Semoga di sebelah tempat mereka tak ada yang penasaran dan coba mengintip kegiatan keduanya.

''Mmhhh... hurmchh... nnhh...'' Oke, karena sudah terlanjur, dilingkarkannya tangan si uke di leher putih Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat, seolah menekan atau- meminta?

Persetan akan _Kurama-_ bijuu ekor sembilan yang ada di tubuh Naruto yang mungkin saja sedang terkekeh di dalam sana. Nikmati saja tontonan gratis, dan duduk anteng di sana, rubah!

Sasuke makin gemas. Kocokannya kian kerap dan mulutnya menghisapi bibir juga lidah dobe tersayank.

Rasanya ini gegara suasana saja makanya Sasu bisa se-horni ini. Apalagi mendengar erang manja Naru menggebrak sukma Sasu.

''Mnhh... ahhh.. te-ahhh... hahhh.. nggh... aahhnn..'' Naru remas surai raven Suke di bagian belakang sang bungsu Uchiha , sedang kakinya bergerak tak nyaman sama sekali di dalam lingkupan air onsen. Naruto mengelus punggung mulus nan putih Sasuke sampai ke bawah.

Bagus, dirinya terlihat seperti benar-benar menginginkannya. Apa Sasuke akan menertawakannya setelah ini? Di.. tertawakan?!

Sudah terlanjur, lakukan saja-ttebayou! /uhuk/ Itulah bathin semangat Naruto.

Kala cairan sakralnya telah keluar dan bercampur air onsen, si jabrik melepaskan tautan keduanya untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

''Hahhh.. hahhnn.. na-nafas... hhhhnn.. kuhh..'' rintih si jabrik kuning sambil elap iler di sisi bibirnya.

Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak demi mengagumi ketampanan seme-nya. Satu tangan Naru merambat ke pipi putih si emo, kemudian tersenyum cukup manis.

''Temeee.. Aishiteruuuu -ttebaa ..!" /uhukkkkk /

Dan ... SMOOCH! .. Naruto langsung membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman mautnya. Benar-benar maut karena itu tiba-tiba, hingga kepala dan tubuh Sasuke ikut mundur ke belakang dan hampir terjungkal. Kebiasaan si dobe deh nih.

Oke, itu pernyataan mengejutkan.

A..apa.. apa tadi si dobe bilang?!  
 _A...a..aishi...teru..? Honto?!_ Hoaahhh! Harusnya ia merekam momen ini! Errrr~ ia lupa bahwa ia sedang melarat dan tak punya kamera -_-''

Oke! Tak apa! Yang penting otak cemerlangnya sudah merekam penuh segala momennya bersama si kuning seksi. Heehee, biarlah batin Sasuke saja yang berkata bahwa dobenya... SEKSI..!

Ohh dobe, silahkan terjang atau apalah , asalkan itu demi kenikmatan dan kepuasan tuan emo, _sasuorapopo_. Maka, penuh kesigapan ala ninja terlatih, si Uchiha sudah menahan sergapan maut Naruto.

Bahkan posisi si jabrik yang kini ada di pangkuannya, malah memudahkan tuan raven meng-grepe vantat Naruto.

Malahan ia bisa bebas mengusap-usap belahan vantat itu dan mencoba menyelipkan jarinya ke lubang di belahan tersebut.

"Hn.. urmmchh. Dobe.. hummchh.." rasanya tuan muda Uchiha ini tak perlu ikut-ikutan mengatakan seperti si dobe barusan tadi, kan? Dari sikapnya saja sudah terlihat si teme juga cinte matek ama si jabrik lola.

SLEPP!

Satu jari telunjuk berhasil diselipkan Sasuke ke lubang surga di atas pangkuannya. Terlihat reaksi kejut berasal dari dobenya tapi justru lenguh disertai wajah erotis Naruto makin membakar napsu Sasuke hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Humm, kalau dipikir-pikir, vantat Naruto sebenarnya tak murni virgin. Tentu kalian ingat siapa yang sudah berhasil menodai vantat itu, kan?  
Yeaahh Kakashi-sensei dengan menggunakan jutsu 1000 Tahun Penderitaan atau apalah itu,-Sasu tak berminat mengingat nama jutsu tak elit begitu- telah berani menyentuh area yang harusnya eksklusif milik Sasuke saja. Huff, akan dia kepret _sensei_ mesumnya itu kalau bertemu nanti.

Pokoknya, kali ini Sasuke telah siap tampil sebagai seme idaman karena dia sudah banyak belajar di perpustakaan dan juga malahan nebeng browsing di perpus itu tadi. Yeaaahhh! Bring it on!

Sungguh tak terbayangkan oleh si jabrik kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto jika pernyataannya berbuah macam membakar apalah dia tak ingin tahu milik sang Uchiha. Plis, itu pernyataan bahkan sangat membuat kejut yang mendengarnya.

Tapi mengingat siapa Naruto, mungkin untuk yang sudah kenal akan menampakkan raut seolah berkata 'kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto!'

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
** ll  
ll

 **ONSEN  
**

ll  
ll

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

Tangan itu masih setia melingkar dileher Sasuke, tak memperdulikan posisinya sudah berpangku diri di atas paha Sasuke. Dirinya hanya fokus pada lumatan sang teme yang berhasil membakar apalah bahkan Naruto tak mau cari tahu dan ikuti saja.

Dimiringkannya kepala agar sesi itu menjadi sesi ciuman romantis , karena bibirnya serasa bengkak akibat terus dilumat sejak tadi.

''Hurmmchh! '' Oke , Naruto benar-benar terkejut kala sesuatu memasuki tempat sempitnya yang sebenarnya tak sesempit pertama kali- yang katanya tak murni virgin itu- tubuh si tan berjengkit sambil remas erat raven milik Sasuke.

''Mmnggh.. nghh... ernghh.. Temee.. hhnn..'' Naruto menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, bersisa jarak setipis benang antar bibir keduanya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan lenguh dan erang pelannya.

Lupakan soal kekesalan- Ia rambat surai si raven perlahan ke atas, menggunakan satu dorongan, bibir tipis basah itu dikecupnya beberapa kali sambil menyebut nama keka-seme-sihnya. ''Uhrmm.. Sasuke... nghh.. Sasu-kee...'' dan seterusnya.

Sedetik kemudian, si dobe kuning menghisap bibir bawah Suke, itung-itung aja balas dendam biar bengkaknya samaan.

Dan- maaf Suke, ini murni spontan. Rasakan saja tangan tan yang berhasil mengenggam benda di selangkanganmu dan juga meremas-remasnya.

Sasuke yang sudah tinggi hot-hotnya, malahan diberi tambahan sebuah remasan di selangkangannya. Dobe, kau beneran menyiram bensin ke Amaterasu, maka bersiaplah setelah ini bakal sepanas apa scene kalian.

Dikarenakan kenakalan tangan sang uke, teme makin gemas pada liang surga dobenya dan kembali memasukkan sebuah jari tambahan di situ. Serta merta adukan penuh cinta berkobar berahi terlaksana bagaikan tak ingin usai.

"Enhh.. dobe.. hnn.. hhh.." Sasuke memberikan suara erangnya menandakan dirinya sungguh menikmati apa yang diperbuat Naruto.

Rasanya sang Uchiha ingin menancapkan segera batang sakralnya ke liang si jabrik, namun sepertinya hole manis itu belum terlalu siap untuk ditembus. Ia harus memberikan beberapa pemanasan terlebih dahulu di sana.

Maka satu-satunya jalan- adalah mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan merebahkannya ke pinggiran kolam.

Usai Naru rebah dengan kaki tetap menjuntai separuh di kolam, Sasu ingin membuat yayanknya lebih merasa rileks.

Tak ayal , yaitu dengan memasukkan 'cocuit' si dobe yang terpampang unyu di depan mata dan Suke merunduk 90° ke selangkangan Naruto. Terdengar jelas lenguh merdu sang uke yang sedang merebahkan diri.

Lenguhan itu bagai lecutan semangat gairah Suke. Oleh sebab itu, mulut tuan Uchiha bergerak bergerilya melumat batang tegak Naruto sembari tangannya menyelip kembali ke lubang di pantat si blonde. Langsung 2 jari sekaligus dan mengaduk pelan.

Naruto, sememu ini sedang berusaha menjadi kekasih idamanmu yang pintar memuaskanmu. Dia beneran lagi berupaya, loh.

Si dobe pirang tak menyangka bahwa acara berendam di onsen akan se-hot ini, bahkan melebihi hot-nya air yang berada di tempat tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto rebahan di pinggir kolam dengan kaki masih anteng berada dalam lingkupan hangat air kolam.

Dobe pirang mengulum bibir bawahnya tatkala lubang anal-nya diaduk sedemikian rupa-bahkan Naru sendiri mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya seolah memberi akses kemudahan.

Duh, bukan hanya si emo, ternyata si duren pun sedang masa hot-hot nya juga. ''Nngh... ahhh.. hhh... ahhhnn..'' Tubuh si dobe menggelinjang juga merinding kala batang empuknya masuk ke mulut hangat Sasuke. Oke, terakhir kali Naruto mencoba, itu lumayan - bikin ketagihan.

"Urmmghmm.. sllrppghmm.. hurrmmffhmm.." Sasu terus memberikan hisapan dan kocokan pada area istimewa uke-nya sambil sesekali ia melirik ke wajah Naruto yang kacau seksi.

Di mana tempat pegangan saat dibutuhkan?! Naruto mengerang frustasi, di sini hanya ada tempat datar dan datar alias lantai onsen.

''Ahahhh.. Sasu-arrhhh... nggh~'' Kelereng biru terbuka, menampakkan permintaan maaf pada si teme atas tindakan 'pipis' di dalam mulut pemuda emo. Pfft! Dobe, kau ternyata polos sekali.

Sasuke keasikan melomot batang kenyal si dobe sampai tak mengira ada cairan hangat berasa waow telah hadir menyembur di mulutnya.

Menurut buku panduan menjadi seme idaman para uke yang sudah dia baca sebelumnya di perpus, sebaiknya ia menelan cairan itu karena akan terlihat jantan, seksi dan penuh cinta di mata sang uke.

Lantas, meski rasanya nano nano, demi mendapat predikat tadi seperti yang ia bayangkan, ia telan juga itu cairan walau tenggorokannya serasa ingin meneguk air sekolam setelahnya. Wkwkwk. Tak apa, Suke. Ini pengorbanan agar Naru terkesan dan bertambah cinta juga tergila-gila padamu.

Selesai adegan penelanan nan dramatis, yang bahkan serunya melebihi dari ketika ia membunuh Orochimaru yang saat itu berniat nge-grepe dirinya dan memasukinya, Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengusap bibirnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Semoga terlihat so cool di mata si jabrik.

Dan sekarang, langkah selanjutnya sesuai buku panduan, Sasuke bisa memasukkan cocuit hebatnya ke dalam liang hangat Naruto. Ini dia... Siap-siap ya dobe..

''Errnnghh~~ Temeee..'' Nada itu terdengar seperti rengekan apalagi pinggul si dobe pirang bergerak tak nyaman. Seolah mengatakan -ayo tusuk aku, Sasuke~

Sasu membuka paha Naruto lebih lebar dan sentuhkan miliknya yang sudah meronta minta reuni dengan 'sarangnya'. EHEM!

"Dobe... urrrghhhh!" THRUST! Maka masuklah dengan selamat sentosa dan khidmat batang panas tuan Uchiha ke dalam lorong kenikmatan milik sang Uzumaki.

◇ ◇ ** _BERSAMBUNG_** ◇ ◇

* * *

 **Well, si Suke masih aja sok gengsian kalo lagi mode biasa.**

 **Padahal kalo udah mulai napsu, dia bs berubah jd seme mesum romantis. Eaaa~ begitulah...**

 **Once again~ thanks yg udh bersedia meluangkan waktu utk baca ff absurd ini.**  
 **Jangan lupa voment-nya yak!**

 **Sampe ketemu di chapter mendatang!**

 **◇◇ _[_ _RYUU ]_ ◇◇**


	5. Flirt - 5

_**Ouwyeah! Apdet lagi di chapter terakhir!**_

 _ **Big thanks utk om MK yg udh baek bgt minjemin 2 char keren dia.**_  
 _ **Keep cool and fudan yak om #plakk!**_

 _ **Thanks jg utk Syari Putri H. yg ikut bantuin sebagai Naruto. Eaaa~ Naru-mu emank keren, nak.**_

* * *

.

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
** ll  
ll

 **ONSEN**

ll  
ll

 _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto_  
 _Genre : YAOI - M 18+ - AU - Romance - Humor gaje_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

.

* * *

''Akghh-! '' Si dobe teriak kala batang jantan si Uchiha menghujam pertahanannya, bahkan terasa tak sepelan yang pertama dulu. Teriakan yang sudah biasa terdengar jika seseorang di tusuk / **heh ?!** /

Suke harus diam dulu sebentar dan membiarkan dobenya mengatur nafas sekaligus menyamankan diri atas batang yang telah sukses masuk tadi. Ya, itu yang tertera di buku.

Si dobe tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terasa lebih panas- sembari menyamankan posisi dengan sedikit gerakan pinggul- semoga teme nya tak melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba atau Naruto belum siap untuk mendesah.

Dada si dobe naik-turun, sambil digerakkan satu tangannya menyeka saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir, menghapus sedikit keindahan di sana sementara waktu.

"Na.. Naru.. hnhh.." Sasu sendiri juga butuh mengatur nafas rupanya. Padahal rasanya ia ingin langsung hentakin lobang si jabrik, tapi kata buku- nanti dulu.. jangan tergesa. Slow but sure saja. Oke..

Duh lihatlah dik Naru.. mamas Sasu mu begitu inginnya membahagiakanmu sampai dia rela ngafalin buku absurd di perpus.

Berterimakasihlah pada perpustakaan dan buku ambigu yang dibaca sampai dihapal Sasuke- isinya - demi untuk menjadi seme yang memuaskan dan makin dicinta oleh si dobe.

Dirasanya batang kenyal sang seme di dalam lubang tutorialnya. Besar dan tak sabaran.

''H-Huh, teme, kau.. nngh.. belajar dengan baik.. Hehe...'' Itu sebuah pujian tulus dengan tambahan cengiran khas si jabrik. Tak perlu diingat dikeadaan apapun dobe satu ini masih terlihat bersemangat.

Dan moga Sasuke lupa dengan pernyataan tiba-tibanya tadi, kalau sampai diungkit dan diejek, mampuslah si pemuda Uzumaki satu ini.

Ditariknya tubuh Sasuke hingga mendekat. Oh, biarkan dobe tercintamu ini memandangi ketampananmu dari dekat, teme.

Tangan si pirang akhirnya melingkar di leher pucat si raven. Biru dan hitam bertemu.

Tapi tunggu... mata itu tak kelihatan dingin seperti biasanya.

Suke tau ia tak boleh gegana ehh gegabah agar tak menyakiti dobe tercintanya. Yah, walopun dobe, tapi mo gimana lagi, udah kadung cinta dan gak tegang kalo ama yang lain sih!

Bahkan... kini sang pemuda emo menatap lembut si jabrik. Sebuah hal langka , serius! Dan memang benar teori itu, kalau ingin Sasuke lembut serta romantis, bawa ia ke ranjang. Intinya- ke adegan anuan.

"Dobe.." dipanggilnya Naru dengan suara lembut pelan seraya tangannya membelai helaian basah blonde Naruto lalu berlanjut membelai wajah si pacar. "Apakah sakit? Boleh kugerakkan?"

''Aku.. nghh-ap... hhh..'' Bahkan seorang pemuda Uzumaki tak tahu harus mengatakan ataupun menanyakan sesuatu saat si Uchiha ini lagi masa romantis full.

Ahh sumpah deh! Mendadak so sweet banget tuh tsundere. Naru, sering-sering aja minta anuan ma Suke biar tu pokerface lama-lama luntur , juga tsun-stoic nya.

Karena entah melihat si pemuda safir itu sungguh manis atau memang Sasu nya aja yang saking berahi, ia menyapu lembut bibir Naruto menggunakan lidahnya, menggoda en menggelitik bibir yang sering memarahinya, sering meneriakinya, sering seenaknya bila bicara.. ia jilat dengan gerakan erotis.

"Tetaplah jadi milikku.." **heh!** Omongan apa lagi tuh! Yang benieerrr?! Tuan Uchiha yang gengsinya segede patung para hokage di tebing Konoha itu rela berucap demikian? Waow! Naru, inget-inget ini kalo lagi mo cuekin si emo yah.

Apa si pirang sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, mari kepret dia dengan sepenuh jiwa atau ia bakalan terus mau di dalam mimpi tersebut dan tak mau pulang-pulang.

Tapi gelitikan permukaan basah dan kenyal di bibirnya itu nyata, sama sekali bukan mimpi. Bahkan batang kenyal yang kini mengeras dalam lubang tutor nya itu juga serasa nyata. Oke, benar, tak ada adegan tipu-tipuan ala sulap disini.

Maka dibiarkannya lidah itu bergerak menyusuri garis tipis bibirnya. Naru tunjukkan wajah tan yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah melintang.

Baik, Naru akan ingat pesan author tadi. Jika ingin si raven tak menyebalkan dan dapat service roman-nya, ajak saja untuk ber-rate M.

Pemuda blonde itu bukanlah tipe uke agresif apalagi tipe-tipe yang gemar berniat membangkitkan berahi orang /lirik siswanto di grub sebelah/- ''Sasuke... aahn.. la-lakukann...'' si pirang menyuarakan diri, dua belah bibir itu bergerak pelan di tengah jilatan sensual pemuda Uchiha.

Nah Suke, itu sinyal yang positif. Naruto nampak tak sabaran ingin merasakan hujaman nikmat dari mu. Hoho, semoga pengintip tak bertambah banyak.

Ehem, maksutnya, hanya berlaku untuk Kurama saja.

Mendapatkan sipo (sinyal positip) dan bukannya ipo-chan yang suka bikin sebal , Sasuke berdebar mendengar desah manja Naru , menyuruhnya bergerak.

Here he is.. mulai pelan memundurkan batangnya lalu memajukan kembali sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari lobang hangat dobe. Dan gerakan itu ia ulang-ulang terus hingga menciptakan lenguh indah dari si blonde seksi berkulit tan di bawah dominasinya.

Dua kaki si jabrik sudah di bawa ke gamitan siku pemuda emo yang lagi masa full berahi. Dan sembari memompakan batangnya ke liang surga Naruto, ia merunduk agar bisa menjangkau dada si blonde dan menyesap puting mungil di situ bergantian kanan dan kiri supaya tidak saling cemburu di antara kedua puting itu.

Bunyi decapan mulut Sasu ditingkahi oleh erangan Naruto, menghasilkan simfoni jiwa yang susah di gantikan oleh apapun.

Bahkan helaan nafas keduanya saling memburu berkejaran bersama hawa nafsu mereka sendiri, berlomba saling ingin memuaskan.

"Naru.. hummpchlmmm.. urmmcpllmhhhmm.." sesapan kuat ia berikan ke puting yang memerah bengkak akibat mulut lapar tuan Uchiha, berikut juga HotRod-nya makin giat di bawah sana. Kian bergerak cepat menaikkan ritmenya , penuh harmonis.

Ini kali kedua bagi si dobe kuning tentang tambahan fact about Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah! Pemuda itu akan romantis jika dalam tahap ranjang dan sebaliknya akan menyebalkan jika masa biasanya.

''Eernghhh~ahhhn... aahh... temeehh... nggh.. '' Naruto melantun desahan dan erang keluar dari sela dua belah bibir basah nan bengkaknya.

Si dobe Uzumaki meremas surai raven si pemuda emo, mengapresiasikan rasa nikmat akan cumbuan panas pada lubang hangat dan kedua putingnya.

Hujaman nikmat batang angkuh Sasuke pada area tutorial Naru serasa mendesak milik si empu untuk me-launchingkan cairan precum nya, terlebih tatkala tuan perkasa telah berhasil mengenai titik prostat-nya.

Diintipnya sebentar dua puting yang membengkak tersebut, kemudian teralihkan berkat mata onix si pemuda Uchiha.

Memalingkan wajah kesamping - Naruto sungguh benar-benar merasa malu (ditambah si teme yang jauh terlihat keren di matanya dibanding pokerface menyebalkan ciri khas si raven)- kelereng biru itu berpindah ke sudut, memandang gerak tubuh Sasuke di bagian privasinya.

''Aannhh~Sa.. aaa.. sukehh... arrhh... hahhh... A-akuhh-hhh... urghhhhh...'' Dan kini, punggung tangan itu tengah menyembunyikan sebagian wajah si tan jabrik, menutupi area yang menyuarakan desah erotis yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Naruto hampir lupa, ini tempat umum tentu saja. Ditatapnya lelehan putih kental yang masih nempel di batang miliknya. Ouh, masih ada lelehannya rupanya. Tangan itu disingkirkan, ia hadapkan wajah si tampan Uchiha.

''Sa-suke~'' panggilnya disertai nafas terputus-putus menderu. Naru ingin akhiri ini. Kalau mau lanjutkan di rumah. Plis, ini masih di onsen, oi!

''Hahh.. hhhhnn.. ayo pulang-'' ucapnya berusaha sejelas mungkin. Cukup susah bicara kala nafas masih tak teratur, sedikit tercekat dan untaian saliva di sisi bibirnya

Oh sial, Naruto rasa dirinya terlalu kacau. Ah, tapi mungkin tak akan sekacau saat diberi obat perangsang.

* * *

.

* * *

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
** ll  
ll

 **ONSEN**

ll  
ll  
 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke yang sudah diliputi berahi, mana mau menghentikan aksinya yang keren itu? Demi segala ekor yang dipunya para _**bijuu**_ , ia takkan berhenti bila belum mendapatkan klimaks.

Dan Naru, apa kau yakin bila dilanjut di rumah , Sasu bakal masih seromantis ini? Apa kau bisa kembali mengobarkan berahinya lagi sesampai di rumah? Jangan-jangan nanti yang ada malah perang dunia ninja entah ke berapa seperti biasanya bila si teme dalam mode biasa.

Jadi.. saran auth sih, biarlah ini selesai dengan canteekk dulu, dan nanti di rumah, adalah tantangan bagi Naruto sebagai sang uke yang musti bisa mencairkan pokerface itu menjadi romanface.

"Na..ru.. keluar.. sama-sama.." sergah tuan Uchiha berharap Naruto mengiyakan kemauannya. Pastilah keren kan kalo bisa launching cairan bersama?

Oleh sebab itu, agar Naruto bisa klimaks bersamanya, ia menggenggam batang nganggur Naruto dan lekas mengocoknya dibantu lelehan bening precum sebagai pelicin. Thanks to precum, hehe.

Sedangkan di area selatan, Sasuke mempercepat tempo desakannya. Hentakan sang HotRod makin beringas dan panas menggesek dinding rektum Naruto.

Sementara si blonde malah menggodanya dengan mengkontraksikan otot di area itu sehingga Sasu bagai merasa miliknya sedang dilumat, dikunyah dan dipijat enak.

Tak ayal itu membuat si emo ikut bersuara erotis merasakan cecenutan pada batang angkuhnya yang meminta sebuah pelepasan.

"Naru.. Naruto.. haghh.. aghh.. keluar.. sama ..sama.. argghh.. " ohh shit! Wajah kacau Naruto justru tampak begitu sensual erotis. Sasuke tak peduli ini di mana, yang penting ia ingin menyesap momen nikmat ini bersama si dobe.

Wokehh.. Ajakan pulangnya tak ditanggapi sama sekali hingga si dobe frustasi sendiri dalam kokoro. Apalagi feeling nya mengatakan jika banyak fujodanshi nyasar yang menguping nun dekat di situ.

Lupakan soal fujodanshi- saat ini, si dobe tan makin dibuat tak berkutik lagi (mengingat mulut cerewet yang terus mengumbar teriakan cempreng khas nya)

Terlebih kala batang kenyal yang lebih kecil sedikit dari milik Sasuke itu dikocok sedemikian rupa, membuat si empu mendesah lebih hot.

Kepala si pemuda Uzumaki mengangguk setuju saat rival nya mengajak launching air sakral mereka bersamaan.

Ia remas pundak Sasuke kala hujaman pada prostat-nya semakin menggila hingga akhirnya batang arogan itu terhimpit dinding rektrum, sebuah kontraksi dari si empu lubang tutor yang tengah digagahi Sasuke.

''Aaghh... aghhh.. haghh.. akk-urrghhhhh...'' Dan tubuh si dobe melemas dengan punggung menghantam pelan lantai onsen setelah sempat melengkung tadi.

Dengan terlepasnya air sakral tuan Uzumaki, memicu tuan Uchiha melakukan hal yang sama. Maka sekuat tenaga ia menghentakkan satu sodokan final babak ronde kali ini, Suke juga menyemburkan air sucinya banyak-banyak ke liang Naruto.

"Oooorrrghhhh~" cukup itu saja yang dia paparkan sehubungan dengan deraman klimaks si teme, sebab kalau dibuat panjang layaknya orang normal, bisa dikuatirkan adanya OOC.

Naruto natap sebentar wajah ganteng Sasuke. Dua kaki melingkar refleks, ditarik nya tubuh itu agar mendekat hingga suara terdengar.

Dobe!" Sasu cuma bisa pasrah saat si uke seenak jenongnya menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh menempel ke tubuh si jabrik duren. Matanya masih betah menikmati manik blue saphire di hadapannya.

Si dobe langsung memeluk tubuh si raven, tak perduli si empu terkejut atau apapun itu . ''Hee~ini menyenangkan...ttebayo..'' ujarnya dengan cengiran lima jari khas nya.

Buhah! Jujur sekali nak Naru. Bahkan sekarang dengan gamblangnya ia goyang-goyangkan dua kakinya seperti tengah duduk di atas meja.

Satu tangan mengelus-elus surai hitam Sasuke seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memanjakan puteranya.

''Sasuke...''

.

.  
''Buatkan aku ramen..''

Daaan - kembali suara biola salah gesek terdengar saat Naru mengucap ramen. Sasuke memutar manik onix nya.

"Dasar otaku ramen." geramnya kesal. Tidak bisakah dia berbicara lopodopi dulu mengingat mereka baru saja melewatkan momen romantis?

Dikarenakan kesal, Sasuke dengan kejam menyodokkan miliknya yang belum dicabut dari lubang Naruto dengan sodokan keras tegas sambil berujar, "Nih ramen! Nih!" auth mendadak iba /langsung dapet Katon no Jutsu/

Tubuh si dobe tan lekas saja terlonjak seketika tatkala dengan kejamnya, Sasuke malah menyodok tegas lubang sakral nya hanya karena cemburu pada ramen.

''Aahhhh! Te-Temeee~'' Rasanya menyedihkan sekali ya, nak Naru..  
Ditatapnya kembali wajah tamvan sang Uchiha yang mungkin sedang kesal.

Naruto gigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah mungkin. Ada air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Duh, ternyata si dobe pirang beneran merasa bersalah.

''Aku hanya ingin makan ramen buatan kekasihku-ttebayo ~'' ungkap Naruto beserta suara serak-serak basah mau mewek.

Sasuke yang sedang keki, langsung terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat paling akhir dari Naruto. Teme berhasil dibuat tertegun sejenak.

Sekian detik berikutnya Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Sekeki-kekinya dia dengan jabrik satu ini, ia takkan bisa menang bila Naruto sudah mengeluarkan Mewek no Jutsu.

"Hahh, oke dobe. Akan kumasakkan ramen nanti di rumah, setelah ronde kedua ini." ucap Suke dengan mata berkilat disertai seringaian.

Manik saphire si blonde membulat lebar mendengar ucapan ambigei si Sasu seolah bertanya 'maksud lo?'

Sasuke merunduk ke telinga Naruto. "Aku mulai tegang lagi di bawah sana."

Dan kemudian kembali adegan anuan pun terjadi usai lengkingan panjang dari Naruto menggema di onsen itu tanpa mempedulikan para Fujodanshi menoleh kepo mencari sumber suara.

Haha, maaf dik Naru, mamas Suke mu lagi kena sindrom darah muda.

◇◇ _ **END SCENE**_ ◇◇

* * *

 **Naahh~ akhirnya scene di onsen udah tamat.**  
 **Eits! Jangan kuatir!**  
 **Masih bakal ada ntar season baru /jiahh season :v/**  
 **Scene baru tentang gmn duo cetar itu masuk ke dunia kerja.**  
 **Pasti kepo kan apa aja kehebohan yang bakal mereka ciptakan?**  
 **Pokoknya selalu panteng ini FF yak.**  
 **Mungkin bakal gw buat tetralogi.**

 **Makasih buat yg ngebaca juga voment.**  
 **God bless and peace fo'yah!**  
 **Mmuuahh!**

 **See ya on next season!**

◇ _ **[**_ _**RYUU ]◇**_


End file.
